Lucifer's own personal hell
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: The moment Chloe asks Lucifer if he has time this evening, the Devil finally sees his chance to spend a beautiful evening with her. But it comes differently than he had hoped. Completely different...


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN LUCIFER! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Wow it's been such a long, long time since I have written anything about Lucifer.  
(And this is my first time ever uploading a Lucifer story to this site)  
Okay to be honest: I don't write much about this show.  
I love it, but I don't write for it, at least not much.

This story here is a gift for a friend of mine who wished for some fluffy moments between Trixie and Lucifer.

I know it took me way too long to finish this and I hope it came out okay and how you've imagined it.

I for myself would love to see this happening in the show one day haha.

NO Spoilers in here.

And I am sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Hopefully there won't be too many errors in here, since this was a pain in the a** to translate, I can tell ya!

 **Please enjoy it and I would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much!**

* * *

 **Lucifer's own personal hell**

Lucifer had seen and experienced many terrible things, had done things that were so terrible that it would have driven many people crazy, would they just _try_ to talk about it and he had literally gone through hell many, many times.

Because he was also the king of hell!

He had seen everything he could have seen, had experienced everything he could have experienced and nothing could have shocked him anymore.

Well...actually...until Chloe had asked him that one question.

The question, that even sent a shiver down the Devil's spine and robbing him of all facial color.

The question, that made him want to rush out the front door and never come back, but he was trying to keep his coolness. He didn't want to lose his composure. Not in front of the woman he wanted so much and who had just asked him in all seriousness if he had time tonight.

Well, he had plenty of time and when Chloe had asked him that question, Lucifer had grinned first, because he had thought that the young policewoman would finally open herself to him and invited him here and now on a date, but the devil had thought wrong.

Very wrong even, because the thick end came yet.

Had he known what Chloe meant by her question, he would never have told her that he had no plans tonight and therefore had time.

Time that was meant for _her_ and nobody else...

But, as so often, bad luck was on his side and Chloe had found someone that, though reluctantly, would take care of her little daughter Trixie tonight.

Oh yes, Lucifer would never have said "yes" when Chloe had asked him if he would have time in the evening to babysit her daughter...

When the evening had begun, the devil tried to make a good face for the bad game, tried not to show any signs of his coming panic, because he couldn't deal with children. Especially when said child was a whirlwind like Trixie, who already got half a heart attack, if he only stood in the doorway.

In the face of such thoughts, a sigh crept out of the devil's throat and he succumbed to his fate as Chloe explained everything to him and then said goodbye to him, because she had to go to the office and work tonight and detective douche was also busy and therefore had no time to babysit Trixie.

And here he sat now, on Chloe's sofa, with his arms propped on his knees, his eyes fixed in disbelief on the television in front of him, in which a very odd-looking children's series was running, which felt like torture to him already.

Why in his father's name did small children like this "Spongebob" so much?

He didn't know that and he didn't care for that, because all he wanted was to set the TV on fire, but he doubted that Chloe would be pleased about it and besides: the TV made sure that Trixie would leave him alone. Once again he felt a shiver running down his spine as he recalled the last half hour. He'd wanted to send Trixie to bed, but the kid didn't want to, said it was way too early for bed, though Lucifer didn't understand why six in the evening was too early...

In the end, he'd chased Trixie across the house...and at some point, she'd chased _him_ through the house when she wanted to play with him, but Lucifer would never condescend to play with a human child. It was bad enough that he was sitting here instead of sitting in a restaurant with Chloe and seducing her with his charm. Instead of a wonderful dinner, he was sitting here on the sofa, a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of him and on the TV Spongebob was singing a song that made Lucifer feel he would start to vomit in the next few seconds.

Oh yes...that was just the "best" evening of his life...

But as long as Trixie was busy with this weird Spongebob, she would be quiet and Lucifer still had a little hope that the evening would stay as it was now and that Trixie would eventually fall asleep.

Of course, he didn't have that much luck, because at some point Spongebob became too boring for her and he felt her eyes turn to him and he also felt her grin at him from the side.

 _Don't pay attention to her, just ignore her_ , he admonished himself in his thoughts and he kept his eyes fixed on the television screen. But of course he knew that this would bring him nothing, because he had to give her one thing: she was just as stubborn as her mother was...

It took less than five seconds before Lucifer felt a small hand reaching for the sleeve of his white dress shirt and pull at it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down and ignore the human child, but that was easier said than done; especially when Trixie pulled on his sleeve again, stronger this time.

With another sigh, he gave up and turned his head to the child, who looked at him almost pleadingly from those big eyes and every normal heart would have melted in that moment, but not the devil's heart. Lucifer returned the look icy cold, at least he tried to, but as it looked, the little girl was not intimidated by this, because she grinned at him and once again she pulled on his sleeve.

"Let's play something, Lucifer," she said, her eyes were sparkling almost eerily.

"No," came the devil's icy response and he tried to free his arm from her fingers and at the same time avert her gaze. He would rather endure five more episodes of this Spongebob than playing with a human child.

What had Chloe done to him here?

Once again he felt little fingers pulling on his sleeve, but he ignored them.

"Please Lucifer. I'm bored."

"Then look at the TV. You like this weird series, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to watch TV anymore. Let's play something!"

Lucifer turned his head back to her and this time a big grin lay on _his_ lips as he looked at her.

"The kind of games I play are not for little kids."

He had the hope he would intimidate the little girl with his words, would make her leave him alone, but nothing like that happened and to his horror he also saw a curious sparkle in her eyes.

"What kind of games are these?" she wanted to know and she scooted a little closer to him.

He sighed again and ran his free hand through his face.

He had to come up with something, because he couldn't tell Trixie what kind of "games" he had always played down in hell...with all the dead and restless souls...and with all these cruel torture instruments...

No!

He couldn't tell her that...well, he could do it, but he didn't want to upset Chloe by making sure her daughter had nightmares for weeks. So he had to come up with something else, because Trixie didn't look like she was going to leave him alone so fast.

All right, what did you do with a human child to entertain it?

Playing Video games?

No, not a good idea, especially since he couldn't see a video game console here.

In addition, he so or so only knew horror games when it came to that...

Read a book?

Where was he here? In a nursing home? Books definitely fell away.

Board games? Nursing home...

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he felt Trixie poking him in the side to get his attention and the strange feeling, her finger produced in his side made his body twitch and his head moved around. His right eyebrow rose questioningly as Trixie giggled and before he got a chance to ask her what was so funny all of a sudden, she poked him again.

Again with the same result…

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" he growled and he leaned away from her as she wanted to poke him again.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked, giggling again at his funny reactions.

Ticklish? He had heard the word before and the feeling wasn't unfamiliar to him either...

Yes, of course, now he remembered it again.

When he had been in heaven and when he had been a young angel himself, his father had often done that to him when he had wanted to play with him and Amenadiel had done this once in a while when Lucifer had played him another of his pranks.

That had been eons since he had felt the sensation of being tickled...

It was definitely interesting and...wasn't this something humans liked to do among themselves? Especially with her kids?

A grin graced his lips, an ironically devilish grin, as he turned his head back to Trixie, leaning his head down to her face so he could look right into her eyes.

"No, I'm not ticklish," he answered her question and yes, that was a clear lie, but he would be careful not to tell the truth to this little whirlwind.

"Are you?" he asked only seconds later and Trixie shook her head and scooted away from him at the same time. If this reaction hadn't give her away, it was her giggling and the way she wrapped her arms around her torso to protect herself.

"No? You are not? What a pity, but there's nothing we can do about it..."

Now it was Trixie who raised an eyebrow as Lucifer sat back straight, leaning his back against the sofa and looking back at the TV screen, folding his arms across his chest and pretending that this brief conversation never happened.

Several moments passed in silence, but at some point Trixie couldn't stand the silence any longer and she was about to scoot closer to him, but before she could even move a muscle, Lucifer turned around with a quick movement and pressed his fingers into her sides and tickled her. A startled shriek broke loose from Trixie's throat as she fell onto her back and only a few moments later her loud laughter and squealing filled the living room.

And Lucifer?

He leaned over her with that devilish grin on his lips, tickling her mercilessly. At least he tried to, but Trixie knew how to defend herself by pounding her little fists against his chest and kicking her legs out, but this didn't stop the devil from his torture. If you could call that torture...

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Who lied to me here?" he teased her and he felt how his own grin widened and a strange warmth spread inside his chest, right where his heart was. Something that should have scared him, but at that moment he didn't even notice it. He had fun; not even he could deny it and when he looked at the little girl, he could see that she enjoyed this silly game too.

At that moment, Lucifer was glad that nobody could see him like that.

His reputation as the ruler of hell would have at least gotten an extremely big crack, if not worse...

But luckily no one was here and so he was able to continue, which he did.

Even as Trixie pounded her fists against his chest again, he still continued his tickle attack.

Until...yes until the little girl tried to tickle him back.

Even the devil got in trouble then, but since Trixie was smaller than him, he could lean away from her small hands all the time and keep tickling her at the same time.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop!" the little one begged and Lucifer could already see tears in the corners of her eyes, but that didn't soften his heart...at least not yet.

"I should stop? But why? You seem to have fun? At least I know that you humans feel good when you laugh and the way you are laughing, you have to feel really good right now. Besides, I don't like it when you lie to me. If you can't stand the consequences, then you should better consider whether you lie to me again or not. We can repeat this anytime, you know?"

A loud squeak was the only answer he got and that made even him laughing softly.

He was so glad that Maze was not here and saw that...

The two were so involved in their childish games that neither of them noticed how the front door opened and how Chloe entered the house. The young policewoman stopped immediately in all her movements when she heard loud laughter coming from the living room and which practically filled the entire house. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room, where she didn't believe her eyes, when she saw the scene that was happening in front of her and most of all, she couldn't believe how changed Lucifer seemed at that moment. The cheeky gleam in his eyes, the broad smile on his lips, the sound of his laughter...this was a completely different Lucifer from the one she knew and yes, she liked this Lucifer a lot better than the one who kept trying to seduce her...

Only when she cleared her throat did Lucifer raise his head and when he saw her, all facial features derailed from him and he quickly let go of Trixie, sat back upright and stuffed his white dress shirt back into his pants, which had loosened during the tickle fight.

"Well you two? Having fun there?" Chloe asked and the grin she gave Lucifer made him shiver and quickly he shook his head and pretended that this tickle fight had never happened.

But Chloe had seen enough and when Trixie hugged Lucifer with a broad smile on her lips, she knew one thing for sure: she should ask Lucifer more often if he was going to play the babysitter again in the near future, because he did his job very well and he seemed to enjoy the time which he could spend with Trixie.

Even if he would never admit this aloud...

 **The End**


End file.
